


Do Aphrodisiacs Count as a Medical Emergency?

by klutzysurgeon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, but better safe than sorry, its mostly luffy's fault but tbh aren't most things, just shameless pwp, law makes a Mistake, no non-con, the drug is unnamed aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzysurgeon/pseuds/klutzysurgeon
Summary: In which Law unintentionally consumes aphrodisiacs, and it's almost entirely Luffy's fault. That boy is going to be the death of him.No non-con, written out of my absolute hatred for how aphrodisiacs are typically written. There will be no half-crazed sex here, folks. Law does suffer, though... he suffers.





	Do Aphrodisiacs Count as a Medical Emergency?

Even adding up the sum total of every sinful, wrong, rude, and mildly inconvenient thing he’s ever done in his life, Law fails to see how any of it could lead up to deserving this. More than that, he’s so disappointed in himself he almost thinks he _might_ deserve this. What kind of doctor can’t realize he’s eating fucking _aphrodisiacs!?_

This kind, apparently. The currently hot, sweaty, bothered and _painfully hard_ kind. “Fucking _hell,”_ Law curses, standing on unsteady feet. His head feels light and he knows exactly why, and he hates that knowledge the most because he knows there's no _cure._  Aphrodisiacs naturally exit the body in two to eight hours, depending on the variety. Not that it matters much to him right now— being like this for two minutes is making him consider calling an ambulance.

Would this constitute an emergency? Sure, he knows he’s not in any real danger. He sure as hell didn’t _sleep_ through all those expensive med school classes; at most, he might have an allergic reaction. But it’s not like the paramedics would know that he’s a doctor. He doesn’t even know half of them. If he throws a fit and freaks out, he might get lucky enough to be sedated and just get to sleep through this whole unfortunate experience.

He’s right in the middle of seriously debating the pros and cons of that when the doorknob turns and he whirls, room spinning dangerously as the door opens to reveal quite possibly the last person on Earth he’d like to see right now. Death itself could have marched into his living room and he’d have been happier. Slightly relieved, even.

But no, why would he be so lucky? Luffy strolls his casual, oblivious ass into the living room and _no, do not think about his ass, bad bad wrong._ “Torao! You’re home!” His grin is so wide, lips stretched thin on his face and Law knows they’re chapped, Luffy barely has the effort to shower let alone put on lip balm. Still, they’d taste like him, so who gives a damn about fruit flavors?

Not Law, because he _should not even be thinking about it._ He’s running a fever, most likely. Mild. 100F? There’s Ibuprofen in the bathroom cabinet, left side top shelf. Maybe he should organize the cabinet again. It would give his fidgety hands something to do, though he’s likely to misread something and put painkillers where cough medicine goes and _ah,_ that’s Luffy jumping at him, it is. _Fuck._

“Off!” Law snaps, barely managing to keep from toppling over or grabbing him and holding him closer. Luffy leaps back like he’s been burned, staring with such concern in those big wide eyes that Law officially feels like the biggest asshole on the planet. But isn’t this Luffy’s fault anyway!? “I didn’t mean…” He inhales shakily, tries to ignore the way the friction had felt. “Luffy, I got our plates mixed up and your food had aphrodisiacs in it.”

Luffy stares at him for a maddeningly long time, slowly tilting his head to the side. “...Huh?”

“Sex drugs,” Law clarifies, dragging a hand over his tired face. “Sex drugs, Luffy. I’m not even going to _ask_ why they were in your food, although I _will_ murder your chef friend if I have to.”

The realization that dawns on Luffy’s face tells him the chef may not have drugged him after all. This is suddenly an even less desirable conversation. What does Luffy _do_ with those friends of his? “You ate my special food!?” Luffy wails. “I was saving that for tonight!!”

The oxygen is awfully thin in the room all of the sudden. Law chokes on it. “You were _what."_

“Well, y’know, I’m hardly ever in the mood when you are, so I thought Nami might be able to help, and she asked Robin, and then Robin told Franky he couldn’t use any weird devices so we asked Chopper, and Chopper told Sanji about something and Sanji made it for me!”

The fact that Luffy can explain that all in one breath is fascinating. Really. But still not nearly distracting enough from the fever gnawing at the edges of Law’s rational thought. “So you…” It takes him a moment to put the words in order, to reach a conclusion that makes any sense. It still makes very little sense. “You tried to drug yourself so we could have sex.”

“So I could have sex _whenever_ _I want,_ ” Luffy clarifies. “I don’t like waiting!! But my body never listens.” Law wobbles and Luffy’s eyes go wide again, stepping cautiously closer. “Is _your_ body okay? You look really red, do you have a fever? Oh no, are you allergic to sex drugs!?”

 _Are you allergic to sex drugs_ is not a sentence Law expected to hear when he woke up today. Or ever in his life, preferably. He almost wishes he were. That, at least, would be a valid reason to call an ambulance.

“No.” Unfortunately. “I just ate the whole damn plate of that stuff so I probably… Probably should go lay down.” _And take care of this,_ he doesn’t add. Doesn’t know _what_ he might say if he starts now. Hard enough already to keep his eyes from wandering, Luffy close enough to reach out and touch and _taste—_ “And do _not_ get close to me right now,” Law warns, voice low and strained. “I don’t want you touching me.”

Though the real danger is the other way around. God, Luffy’s skin is always so smooth…

“Why not?” Luffy’s brows furrow and Law knows he isn’t _innocent_ or naïve, he just sees everything too plainly sometimes. “I thought it was supposed to make you want to be touched.”

“Fuck,” Law mutters. He’s leaning on the counter now, knuckles white on the marble and it’s a pitiful sight, he’s sure, but the thought of having to _explain_ this…

But _someone_ has to, or Luffy is going to get the wrong idea. Fuck. “Of course it does.” Good, a solid sentence. Now to follow up with a simplified clinical version… “I want you so fucking bad.”

Wow. Gold medals for you, Trafalgar. You really kept it together there. Get a fucking hold of yourself. He shakes his head, clears his throat and tries very hard to ignore the fever haze. “Can’t focus, though. Wouldn’t… last. No good.”

“Oh, is that all?”

The light-bulb above Luffy’s head flickers on in a threatening manner. That’s never very good, prior experience tells Law that much. “I don’t mind!” Luffy grins. “I’m not even in the mood anyway, I can just help you.”

_I can just help you._

The imaginations flood his mind all at once: Luffy’s hands or his mouth? How far is not sex? He knows what that mouth is capable of, and god, those eyes staring up at him... The boy has such long eyelashes it’s not _fair_ and that tongue, so fucking sinful for such an innocent face. Smooth soft skin, callous hands wrapped around his—

An involuntary shudder wracks Law’s body, drawing him back to the present as he sucks in a sharp breath. What is he even supposed to say to that? Generally, when one gets _drugged,_  you shouldn’t have sex. You should probably be acquiring a lawyer to sue the shit out of whoever drugged you, or at least a good weapon to take care of it yourself. But Law is not at a party, did not drink a strange drink (though, in hindsight, the food _was_ questionable), Luffy wasn’t even trying to drug him, and more to the point, they’re consenting adults.

They’ve fucked before, so would this be any different, really? Hell, they’re dating. His body is entirely all for it, hands itching to release the counter-top and roam all over his boyfriend, to pull him closer and finally address the painful ache in his jeans but it’s precisely because of that Law hesitates. He’s in no rational state of mind to make this judgement call.

Therefore, he should just go to bed. The thought is physically painful.

“Torao?”

_Ohsweetjesusfuck—_

Somehow, brilliant surgeon Law, previous top of his class and current rising expert in his field, both forgot and failed to notice how impatient Luffy is, said boy now inches from his face and peering curiously and licking his lips a little to wet them before he speaks again and god, it would be so easy to just lean forward and taste him, to press him tongue forward and claim him and what’s _stopping_ him?

Well, the fact that it would be morally wrong might be something worth hesitating over. Not that his traitorous body cares right now, but. Mind over hormones, or something like that. “Luffy, _please.”_ It’s supposed to be an order but it sounds more like a whine. “You aren’t even in the mood. It wouldn’t be any good for you. I can take care of it by myself.” Short, clipped, blunt statements are the full extent of what he can manage right now, slowly sliding along the counter until he’s past Luffy, far enough to make a break for the bedroom.

His door has a lock, doesn’t it? He’s never used it because Luffy is likely to break the door down whenever he feels like it, but Luffy isn’t quite _that_ pushy. If you really need to be left alone, he’ll leave you alone.

Unless, of course, he doesn’t think you need to be left alone.

Like now.

“Toraooo,” Luffy whines, leaping from behind him just as his hand clutches the doorknob. He was almost _there,_  god dammit! The arms around his torso squeeze in a way that reminds him he’s wearing too many clothes, body sweating under a simple, singular shirt. But wouldn’t it feel so much nicer to have Luffy’s arms on his skin?

Or better yet, to have _his_ arms on _Luffy’s_ skin. To pin him against the door and ravish him right here and now, to press hard into him and listen to his whines, his whimpers, the pleading and begging and the shocked gasp he’d make at first when he’s spun around, a quiet exclamation of air followed by that questioning voice, those searching eyes, needy pants—

“Torao..?”

 _"Luffy,"_  Law groans. It takes him a moment to register he _has_ pinned Luffy against the door, fantasy blurring into reality. Shit. _Shit._  Okay. Calm down. It doesn’t look like he’s done anything. He wouldn’t, would he? Shit, maybe. Aphrodisiacs are nothing to play with. He forces his hands to drop from where he’d gripped Luffy’s shoulder, nudges the boy out of the way until he can open the door, slip inside and shut and lock it and pray as hard as he can that neither of them is going to break it down.

And that, just the simple action of _going through a door_ has drained him, like all the energy in his body burned away with the fever leaving nothing but a painful fiery haze that makes his knees weak and his dick _ache._  He slides to the floor, leaning back heavily against the door and thinks he hears Luffy on the other side. “Sorry. I… Sorry.” A weak apology but it’s all he can manage at the moment, already nearly panting.

He doubts Luffy really understands, but he hears shifting outside. “It’s okay,” Luffy says. He almost sounds sad. “I’m sorry you ate my sex drugs.”

“It’s…” Law searches for the words, feeling like he’s digging through filing cabinets. Where did his vocabulary go? He knows words most people can’t even pronounce, can he not manage a single fucking sentence? _Christ,_  don’t even think about fucking. “Not your fault,” he eventually finishes. “I’ll be fine.”

Dying of lust is, after all, not medically possible. And besides, he can surely take care of this himself.

Luffy sits down on the opposite side of the door and Law wonders if God is real and what he might have done to upset Him.

Well.

A lot of things, actually.

Yeah, no, this is probably fair. He’s one blasphemous punk. He still doesn’t _like_ this. “I… Shit, Luffy. I need to jack off.” No point in beating around the bush. Luffy’s never been shy or fond of subtlety, anyway.

In the silence that follows, Law is ninety-five percent sure Luffy nodded before realizing Law can’t see him. “Okay.”

“............Are you just going to sit there?”

“I don’t want you to be alone like this!”

Oh good god that’s so sweet but Law is in no place to appreciate the sentiment right now. Fine. Whatever. It’s no big deal if Luffy wants to sit there. There’s a door. And anyway, they’ve had sex before. This isn’t so strange. And even if it is, Law can’t wait anymore, can’t even see straight, eyes so lidded they’re nearly closed and his body needs no more convincing. He palms himself through his pants and nearly moans just from that— god, he's so fucking sensitive now.

But sensitive or not, the pants need to go. Immediately.

He pulls them down just enough to let his cock slide free and wastes no time in grabbing it, wrapping his hand around the base and giving a solid pump. This time he does moan, satisfied relief bubbling up low in his throat as his teeth dig into his bottom lip. His thumb presses down into the tip, smears the precum already built up there and he hisses, back arching off the door. Why hadn’t he done this sooner? “Ffffuck… Luffy...”

Behind him, on the other side of the door, Luffy sucks in a sharp breath. “Torao…?” Oh gods, yes. Law needs more of that voice, needs Luffy to shout his name, to whisper it like a prayer, needs…

 _"Aah..._ shit…” He’s panting now, stroking himself fast and hard. There’s no warm up, no foreplay necessary. He’s already so close just from this and he can tell it won’t be satisfying; relieving, yes, but short lived. Aphrodisiacs have a half life of what, again?

God, who the hell _cares_ right now. _"Luffy,"_ Law growls. He doesn’t mean to make it sound like an order but it _does._  needy and low. “Say my name again…”

Luffy’s hands are fidgeting in the carpet, brain still trying to process the fact that Torao is jacking off just behind this door. He’d much rather be in there watching. Or helping. Instead, all he can do is listen as Torao pants, slick sounds making him squirm a bit. Which doesn’t really make sense, because he’s tried watching porn before and _those_ sounds never turned him on but this is _Torao_ and Luffy’s never really tried anything like this before. Either he was in the mood or he wasn’t.

Now, Luffy’s starting to think that maybe he doesn’t need the aphrodisiacs. This… might be more than enough. Which makes the door _really_ unfortunate right now. “Torao…”

Fuck, Luffy’s voice sounds so breathy. Imagine how much better it could sound if Law really did take his breath away? If he stole it with a kiss, or with his hands on that smooth skin, or by burying himself in that warmth… “I want you so bad,” Law groans. “Keep talking. _Please,"_  he adds as an afterthought. “I need… I need to hear you.”

“Okay,” Luffy nods. Talking. He can do that. “This is really hot,” he blurts. “I mean I never liked porn but this… I like hearing you, Torao. I wanna be in there. I wanna watch. Or help. Or both. And it’s weird ‘cuz I wasn’t in the mood a minute ago but now I really really want you to touch me.”

Law moans, just straight up unabashedly moans and if this were any other time, he’d be disappointed in himself. As it is, hearing Luffy say he wants to be touched is too much to even care about anything else. The apartment could be on fire and Law probably wouldn’t notice. “Yeah..?” Law breathes, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive head of his cock and biting down another moan. “Where?”

Luffy swallows thickly, but Law doesn’t give him a chance to answer. “Do you want my hands on your sweet little nipples, rubbing them the way you like? Or maybe you’d prefer my mouth…” He’s a little surprised he can still manage sentences, but it feels like he’ll die if he stops talking, if he doesn’t convey how much he _needs._  Why did he shut the door again?

“Or maybe,” Law pants, eyes lidded and nearly shut. “You want my mouth a little lower… How would that feel? To lick and suck, mmmh… all the way down your stomach, to take your cock in my mouth and watch you squirm. Is that— _aah—_  what you want, Luffy?”

Luffy bites down on his knuckles, feeling hot and fidgety. Of course he wants all of that! What kind of pointless questions...?? But still… the sound of Torao’s voice is still making him needy, the low commanding tone sending sparks coiling in his gut. Torao could just keep talking forever and Luffy would be happy, except he also wants more, he wants… “I really want you to fuck me,” Luffy breathes, leaning his head back against the door. He wonders if his voice has the same effect on Torao. “Torao. _Law.”_

It does. Immediately so. Law throws his head back against the door, the dull pain barely noticeable as his brain tries to process the words, body tipping over the edge. _"Ngh…!_ Fuck, f-fuck, Luffy…!”

The orgasm hits hard and fast, carelessly spilling onto his hand and stomach and pants. He’s too far gone to care, stroking himself through completion to a rerun of Luffy’s words in his head, eyes closed to better picture how he might have looked when he said it. Forget relief— he feels needier than before, drained yet still buzzing with drug induced energy.

He really, really hates aphrodisiacs.

Still, his head is clearer now, if only for sheer temporary physical reprieve. Drug or not, the body has limitations. He should at least have a moment or two to catch his breath… and get cleaned up. Standing up, however, is an unsteady task. Walking to get tissues? Even less fun. And knowing that Luffy is still outside the door…

Shit. Maybe not that many physical limitations. He cannot _possibly_ get hard again so soon, but goddamn if his body isn’t _trying._  “...Still there?”

“Yeah,” Luffy answers. “Did you..?”

“...Yeah.” But did Luffy? No. And isn’t that just a tragedy? A problem, for sure. One Law could easily fix. Especially now that he’s calmed down enough to actually be of some use. Granted, the plan to just lay down is still the best one, but…

Law smirks, hand on the doorknob.

 

He’s not _that_ responsible.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was titled in my gdocs as "In My Defence, I'm Actually Running a Fever and it's Three in the Morning" and, when I first started writing, that was true. I had strep throat. this is borne of fever delirium and how much I hatehatehate aphrodisiacs being used as some wild sex drug that makes everyone lose their minds. I hope you like this version much better!
> 
> Also, this was originally going to be longer and include the part with Luffy after Law opens the door... I really just wanted to get something published, but I can finish the second part as a second chapter if y'all want! It'd... just be shameless lawlu sex tbh;; lmk!


End file.
